Tempered In Hell
by Dillbengy
Summary: What if when Jiraya pushed Naruto into the pit when he tried to summon gamabunta something went wrong and he ended up in hell itself how will he have changed when he comes back from the abyss 3 years later? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall

Naruto was scared. No, he was terrified. Who could blame him though wouldn't you be scared if you were hanging in the air over a crevice hundreds of feet deep.

You see Naruto had just been able to get Jiraiya to stop drooling over some girls playing in a river and maybe help him learn something. You would think that the old pervert would have the decency to be a good teacher for once and help him.

Of course that was not to happen. Instead he simply said something about having to use his second chakra or die. Then for some unknown reason he poked Naruto in the forehead with enough force to send him sailing back through the bushes and over the middle of a seemingly endless crevice.

Right now Naruto was seriously pissed and trying to think of some reason that this happened because he simply didn't understand what was happening. 'Kami, maybe I shouldn't have called him a pervert so much.' He thought as he began his decent into the crevice.

He thought for a second before trying to grab a wall only to severely scrape his arm and get thrown back.

He felt like breaking down and crying but then he remembered what Jiraiya had said earlier about using his 'other' chakra and he began to ponder about it. 'Hmm so if I'm going to get out I'm going to have to find a way to use the foxes chakra' were his thoughts when he began to try to figure out how to get to the chakra.

Deciding on trying to contact it with his thoughts he closed his eyes, concentrated, and thought very hard 'FOX IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW'

With that done he braced himself and counted one second… two seconds… three seconds and opened his eyes saying "God damn fox can't hear stupid little deaf dumbAHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he felt a blaring pain in his head and blacking out.

* * *

When next he awoke he was laying on the ground in what appeared to be a dark sewer. The water came up to about his shins and there were dripping pipes hanging above his head. There were many small paths leading in different directions but as he saw one that seemed to draw him and he followed it.

After walking for about a minute he came to a vast room with what must have been the worlds largest cage. It was HUGE taller than most buildings he had seen and just as wide. Each bar was about as thick as his entire body. Over the middle there was a piece of paper with the word seal written on it.

As he walked towards it he wondered absentmindedly what it could possibly have been made for. And then he realized just in time to avoid a huge paw shooting out at him that this was none other than the cage of the great Kyubbi no Kitsune.

As he landed and looked back up he saw the great fox leaving the shadows. It was massive with glowing red eyes that held a terrible evil in them reddish fur and of course its nine deadly tails. The Kyubbi was truly a sight to behold.

"**HELLO PUNY MORTAL I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD DECIDE TO BRING YOUR FILTHY LITTLE BODY HERE" **said the fox as looked down at him. **"STATE YOUR PURPOSE SO I MAY RETURN TO MY NAP"**.

This angered Naruto "Hey fox whats with attacking me and where the hell am I anyway?" He yelled glaring at the huge beast.

"**HMM HAVE YOU YET TO FIGURE IT OUT? WELL I GUESS THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED FROM A STUPID MORTAL. WE ARE CURRENTLY IN YOUR MIND. NOW STATE YOUR REASON FOR BEING HERE." **Replied Kyubbi nonplussed.

"I am not stupid. But I am here because I have need of your chakra. So hand it over like a good fox" Said Naruto mockingly.

Ignoring the young ninja's tone the fox looked at him for a few seconds befor replying** "VERY WELL THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT." **This greatly surprised Naruto but seeing as the next second he was suddenly being swept away by a red tide of chakra.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was back where he had been in the crevice except now he could feel an unbelievable amount of power coursing through him. 'Wow. This is amazing.' He thought before quickly realizing what he had to do.

He began to make hand seals which though his arm was injured from trying to grab onto the side earlier he managed to do well (or so he thought) before biting his thumb and pointing it below him stating clearly "Summoning Jutsu". And then it happened.

At this time Jiraiya was sitting at the top of the crevice looking down at Naruto through a telescope. He faintly heard the jutsu name called out and smiled at the puff of smoke. He sat and patiently waited for the smoke to clear and when it did he gasped in horror. Where the boy had been only moments before there was… NOTHING.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. What happened to Naruto? Iv decided that I will post the next story if and when I get 5 or more reviews because if I cant get that then whats the point so come on just 5 little reviews I know you can do it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Damn 10 reviews I expected you guys t tell me I sucked and should never write again(just like my English teacher) But whatever well here is chapter 2 of Tempered In Hell.

**Landing In The Dark**

Naruto was in pain. No, he was in agony.( If anybody realizes how that is funny please pat yourself on the back and have a cookie.) It felt as if every molecule in his body was being torn apart and put in a vat of acid and before coming back together and starting the process all over.

He had no idea what was happening and tried to let loose a scream he was in so much pain of course that he did not realize that he could not. In fact he was in so much pain that he didn't realize that he couldn't do anything. Or the fact that he didn't even have a body at the moment.

To understand the reasons for this I will have to explain to you a little about what was happening. You see Naruto at the moment was experiencing something most would call "Inter-dimensional travel" Now despite what most of you may think this is **NOT** a painless process.

For you see for your body to be able to travel through the dimensions it had to break itself down into the very atoms and have each of them travel separately through the dimensions before they reconnect themselves.

So even though at the time he knew nothing of this Naruto's guess actually was pretty close if you were to count a dimensional rift as a vat of acid. Which was a pretty good example of how it felt.

Anyways back to Naruto. After about 5 minutes or for all he knew 5 days the pain began to subside and he felt himself beginning to calm down. This though he didn't know it was the feeling of his body reforming itself.

He began to feel relieved when he noticed he could move again and the pain was completely gone. That is until he opened his eyes, at which point he screamed in utter terror. He was laying directly in front of 3 monstrous beings.

They were vaguely human shaped except for the fact that the shortest among them was at least 15 feet tall. Also each of them seemed to have a few extra appendages such as tails, claws, horns, and other such scary things. Each was dressed in a black iron chest plate and a loin cloth and had disturbing red eyes. They also each seemed to be different colors.

The one on the left which was the shortest at around 15 feet tall was a tanish color. It had four arms and a tail that reminded him of a scorpion's. (Think Goro from MC with a scorpion tail) And it's left upper and right lower hands each held a deadly looking sword.

The middle one which if its incredible size at well over 20 feet tall was anything to go by was the leader appeared a deep reddish color. It was by far the most human looking one with its only extra appendages being four horns set into its head. Though that did not take away from it's terrifying look with its bulging muscles and long jagged teeth that seemed to big for his mouth to contain. In its right hand it held a terrifying spear.

The one on the right appeared to be around 18 feet tall and a sickly bluish green color. Even though it wasn't the biggest to Naruto it was the creepiest. While the others were big and muscular this one appeared skeletal. It had great spiny wings coming out of its back and a tail similar to a horses coming out of its lower back. In one of its hands it held a deadly looking scythe and if the way it was looking at him was a clue it was really really hungry.

To put it short they were utterly terrifying and they were staring directly at him. It was almost enough to make him wet himself.

Then the one in the middle stepped forward and started to make noises out of its mouth. Naruto simply stared at it wondering what it was doing until it hit him. 'Wait, is he trying to speak to me?' He thought before standing up and backing away slightly before saying in a shaky voice "Sorry, but I cant understand a word your saying."

The giant creature just looked at him for few seconds before opening its mouth again. "Is this better?" It asked in a deep booming voice that made Naruto jump in fright.

Naruto not expecting it to know human language was taken aback for a second before speaking up more boldly than last time. "Yes, much better. Umm hey you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

This time the scary looking creature on the right stepped forward and snapped in a scratchy voice that would make the bravest of men shiver. "Silence mortal. We shall be the ones who shall ask the questions not you human filth."

Naruto cringed and was tempted to run but managed to stay his ground. The one who had been talking before turned to the one who had said that and began speaking in that other language. Except this time it was more heated. He was obviously scolding the creature.

When he turned back to Naruto he looked at him and asked "What is your name human?"

Naruto not expecting this looked at him dumbly for a few seconds until he realized he was supposed to answer. "Oh yes I am Uzamaki Naruto ninja of Konoha. May I ask who you are?"

This time the creature looked at him sharply "No you may not. State your purpose in Hell."

Naruto eyes opened wide in horror "HELL?" He screamed "Im in Hell?" he said asked looking at the demon who merely nodded. "Oh Kami" he said having trouble comprehending it before suddenly he realized something "Wait a minute if this is Hell," he said looking up at the three creatures with wide eyes "Then you guys are…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence he was so scared.

"Demons" Finished the middle one.

Naruto looked at him before beginning to back up slowly "Are you going to kill me?" He asked fearing the answer.

"That depends on your answer to the question I asked you earlier." Stated the demon "I will ask you once again. What is your purpose in Hell?"

Naruto looked at the demon a moment before answering. " I don't know I was performing a summoning jutsu and something must have went wrong because after performing it I felt a great pain before I suddenly opened my eyes and you guys were standing over me" He told them truthfully.

The demons all looked at each other before the middle one answered yet again. "Very well we must discuss what to do with you if you would wait here."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Yelled Sarutobi the third hokage of Konoha who was currently sitting at his desk and yelling at his a certain frog summoning pervert. 

"Well exactly that sensei he disappeared" Replied Jiraiya as he cringed.

"HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE JUST DISAPEAR JIRAIYA?" Screamed the hokage at Jiraiya who was beginning to feel like a genin again getting yelled at by his sensei.

"Well you see I wanted to see him use the Kyuubi's chakra so I pushed him into the crevice and…

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUSH HIM INTO A CREVICE?" Boomed the hokage causing his former student to cringe in fear.

"I figured if he was doing it for his life he would be able to use it." Said the pervert cringing figuring the hokage would start yelling again until he realized he should continue. "And he did to I saw the red chakra start to form around him. Then he did the summoning jutsu and the smoke was there and everything but when it cleared he had disappeared" He finished

The Hokage sighed "Huh well I guess there is nothing we can do about it now" he said before calling for a receptionist who was there in an instant.

"Yes sir?" asked the woman.

"I need a Anbu team to search the ravine for Uzamaki Naruto." He Ordered

"I will tell them" replied the woman.

* * *

Naruto was worried. The 3 demons that he had met went a little distance away and started talking about him. He looked to see if could tell what they were deciding but he was disappointed as all of there faces remained impassive while they talked. 

Since he was clearly not going to learn anything by staring at them he decided to take a first look at his surroundings. He did so and shivered. They appeared to be in some sort of forest. But not just any forest this forest was like something out of a nightmare.

All of the trees were black and twisted with hardly any leaves on their branches. He looked around and swore he could se red eyes looking at him from the shadows. He looked up at the sky and realized that it was not the normal blue of where he came from but a dark stained grey.

He was brought out of his revere when he saw the 3 demons coming back to him. This time the four armed demon spoke for the first time "We have decided to take you to the council" It stated its voice reminded him of the firsts.

"OK" replied Naruto "How far is it?" He asked relieved that they wouldn't be killing him.

"That is no concern of yours." Said the leader before lashing out with its spear butt catching him in the head and knocking him out.

A/N I myself dont like this chapter much even though its a bit longer. Next chapter will be atleast 5k and will be a lot more interesting. Anyways please review critisism is welcome.

And one more thing in my fic Kyuubi will be the name that was given to him by mortals. Anybody who has any ideas on what i should make the Kyuubi's real name feel free to speak up.


	3. Authors Note

Hello there. Its been a while. As most of you as some of you may know my computer decided to kick it (my little brother likes porn) anyways we finally got around to ordering a new one which should be here sometime within the next few days so ill try to finally get ch 3 up…………………….Hopefully.


End file.
